


Xander & Dawn's Honeymoon

by wnelson001



Series: Xander & Dawn's Sexual Adventures [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Honeymoon Hijinx, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Dawn Harris take a trip to Rosarito for their honeymoon.  While their they continue their sexual escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 co-written by Sparrow the Wolf from SF after my muse left me part way thru the chapter

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, as had the reception; it was fun meeting with all their friends and family again. Xander had a blast watching Faith stalk Ethan around the reception room before she finally caught him half way through the night. Willow was looking as good as always and even Kennedy had been nice to him for once. Xander had enjoyed joking with Dawn about how Buffy seemed to be upset that she was once again single after having killed off the immortal who it turned out to no one’s surprise to be an evil sorcerer. The only thing that had in any way ruined the night was that Giles was unable to attend stating that it would not be wise to have the entire leadership of the New Council in one place.

After the reception finally wound down around midnight Xander and Dawn had decided to get some sleep as they had to leave early in the morning to start their honeymoon in Rosarito at a beach house given to them by Dawn's father in an attempt to buy his way back into her love. While it did not work they decided to keep the house as it would make for a good getaway for whenever they needed it.

\-----  
Xander got them off to an early start so that they could get to the house in Rosarito early enough to unpack and give them time to enjoy the beach that day. By ten in the morning, they arrived at the house, unpacked, and were preparing to go out. Dawn was wearing a not so modest black bikini outfit with a wrap around her waist while Xander was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair a comfortable cargo shorts.

Looking over at Dawn, Xander let his eyes rove over her lovely pale form, “I bet you are glad that you don't burn in the sun like the rest of us with as little as you are wearing.”

Dawn let out a little laugh at this, “Yeah, but it also means that I don’t tan. You do not know how much I wanted to be tanned back in Sunnydale just so I had less chance of being mistaken for a vampire.”

“Well, I am sure giving you the stake now Dawnie,” Xander said, trying to conceal his mirth. Hearing his awful pun Dawn let out a little groan. 

“If you keep up with those bad puns you won’t be 'staking' me any time soon.”

Xander raised his hands in the air in contrition, “Whoa, whoa, no need to go so drastic. Here, let me make it up to you; what can I do to make up for my bad pun?”

Dawn looked over at Xander, thinking about what she might want. After a bit she told Xander, “Let’s keep walking, I will let you know what you need to do when you need to do it.”

“Alright Dawnie, I trust that it will be something interesting,” Xander stated as he was thinking about what kind of payment she might be wanting.

Dawn proceeded to lead Xander around town, stopping by a lot of tourist trap shops, looking for anything interesting that they could buy as souvenirs for their friends from their honeymoon. In the early evening, Dawn finally took pity on Xander and decided to end their shopping to take him to a local taco shop for some lunch. 

“Since you have been a good boy so far Xander lets go get something to eat, I know you love tacos. I overheard one of the employees at the last shop say that this is the best taco shop in Rosarito,” Dawn stated as she pointed at a nearby taco shop.

Looking happier than he had been over the last two hours of shopping Xander all but dragged Dawn over to the eatery, “All right! I’m starving… I hadn’t eaten since the reception last night. I can’t wait to eat me some tacos!”

Dawn let herself be dragged into the eatery laughing at Xander's antic, knowing he was happier about ending the shopping than he was hungry for food. After they were seated in a more secluded corner booth, Dawn decided that now was the time to start getting her payback on Xander.

As their young waitress approached, Dawn reached over and unzipped Xander’s shorts. As he looked on in momentary disbelief, Dawn reached in and pulled his cock out slowly stroking it. 

“Hello, I am Maria and I will be serving you today, are you guys ready to order?” the waitress asked in a semi-shocked state, seeing what they were doing.

 

Dawn looked over at their server and noticed that she was looking at her hand as she was stroking Xander. She smiled and said, “Yes, we would like to get two of the Taco Grande specials and two Cokes,” The waitress almost missed the order as she was paying more attentions to Xander’s cock than to what Dawn was saying.

“OK, two… Grande, ah, specials,” their server said in a semi stuttering voice, “it will be a couple of minutes ‘til they are… um… ready.” With that she walked of, occasionally looking back to see Dawn still slowly playing with Xander's cock.

“Really Dawn, that was a bit mean to the waitress there,” Xander said with a slight chortle. “I mean, you let her see something so desirable knowing she won’t be able to play with it. So sad.” After saying that he let out a yelp as Dawn gave his cock a hard squeeze.

“Really Xander, you really do want to be punished don't you?” Dawn asked with a disapproving frown. “I guess I will need to come up with a more fitting punishment.”

They sat in the booth making small talk as they waited for their food to be delivered, all the while Dawn was slowly stroking Xander's cock. Upon noticing that their waitress was coming over with their food Dawn sped up her stroking.

Xander closed his eyes as Dawn stroked faster, reveling in the pleasure that her hand job was giving him; he began holding his mouth shut so as not to let out a load moan of pleasure as he was getting close to cumming. Xander then heard the sound of plates being placed on the tables clumsily. Opening his eyes, he saw their waitress staring at his cock as Dawn continued to stroke him off. It was too much for him, looking into the eyes of the waitress, Xander came hard, spraying his seed.

Dawn reached around and put a small cup in front of Xander’s cock to catch his cum. After several large spurts into the cup, Xander’s orgasm subsided, leaving him only dribbling into the cup. Dawn used her stroking to milk the last few drops out of his cock. She then used her thumb to clean the last drop from his tip. With a mischievous look in her eyes, she brought the cup out and slowly poured the hot, fresh cum onto their tacos, 

“I found that cum makes everything taste better Maria, especially when its good high quality cum.” Looking over at the waitress who kept looking back and forth between Xander's now softening cock and the cum topping the tacos, Dawn asked her, “What do you think, does this taste like high quality cum to you?” With that she raised her hand to Maria showing her the big dollop of cum still on her thumb, “Here, give it a taste and let me know what you think.”

Maria was looking at the offered hand with a dazed by intrigued look on her face. Looking around and seeing that nobody else was looking in their direction she leaned forward and took Dawn's thumb into her mouth, suckling the thumb like it was a small cock and after a bit running her tongue all over it to remove any traces of cum on it. After she removed the thumb from her mouth Maria looked back down at Xander's cock, blushing, and then over to Dawn.

The waitress’ look of shy embarrassment turned into the most relaxed glare of sinister lust Xander had ever seen, save from Dawn. She said, “Miss that is some fine spunk your man has their, much better tasting than anything I have ever tasted before.”

A happy smile broke out on Dawn's face. Thinking about it, Dawn came out with an offer for her, “Well Maria, while he might not have any more spunk available right now, if you could meet with us later I am sure some more will be made available to your eating pleasure.”

Seeing the semi-shocked look on Xander's face helped Maria decide on what she wanted to do. Looking over at Dawn she said, “I would love to join you later miss, but I don’t get off ‘til eight tonight. If you could pick me up, I will join you for the night if that is good for you.”

Picking up one of her tacos with the special cum sauce, Dawn told Maria, “Of course we would be willing to pick you up when you get off. I am sure we will have a good time tonight.” With that, Dawn took a big bite out of her taco, moaning at the flavor combination of cum and beef. She then brought the rest of the taco up to Xander's mouth, “Take a bite and tell me what you think. Might be the best taco I’ve ever tasted.”

Looking over to see what Maria might think of this Xander took a big bite out of the taco, noticing the slight taste of cum that came with the taco. “Mm, I agree, probably the best taco I have ever eaten,” Xander laughingly stated and he proceeded to take a second bite of the taco after he swallowed the first.

Blushing at the site Maria walked off, “Let me know if you guys need anything, I am here to serve your needs.” With that, she displayed a noticeable blush on her face. She walked off even faster, swaying her hips excitedly.

As she walked off Xander reached down and put his cock back in his underwear and zipped up his shorts. The rest of lunch went by rather swiftly as they finished up the tacos, neither minding the additional topping added to them.

\-----------

“Ok, I did my shopping and we ate lunch, lets drop off our bags at the house and go down to the beach. I figure I can lay in the sun for a bit and you can get in some watching. Sound good?” Dawn asked.

“Sounds Good to me Dawnie,” Xander replied as they headed back to their getaway house. After dropping off their bags Dawn and Xander headed off to the beach. 

This time of the year it was not to crowded, mostly locals with a scattering of tourists. The waves were not really good today so that kept the surfers away so it was mostly families around as well as small groups of young locals who had nothing better to do with school being out. After looking around they headed off to a more secluded area of the beach near to a stone jetty.

Xander set up their beach blanket and the large umbrella they brought to keep the sun off of him, but more importantly it also kept more prying eyes off of them. Laying down on the blanket, Dawn removed her wrap from around her waist, showing Xander that she was wearing a very skimpy bikini bottom that left little to the imagination. 

She reached into her handbag and brought out a bottle and handed it over to Xander, “Here Xander, rub this lotion on me will you, please? Make sure not to miss anything.”

Xander looked at the bottle knowing it was not suntan lotion as she was unable to tan or even get a sunburn; the bottle was a bottle of moisturizer. Deciding to go with the flow, Xander put some moisturizer on his palm as Dawn turned over onto her front, laying her head on her arms. Xander started slowly, running his hands up and down her legs, rubbing in the moisturizer; he then proceeded to rub the moisturizer on her arms and back. 

Looking down at Dawn he saw that she was anticipating where he was going next so he decided to play around a bit. Smirking, he teased, “Well I guess I am done here. I am just going to lay back here in the shade and take a nap.”

Dawn shot a murderous look over at Xander, mentally tallying up another notch on the punishment that she is going to give him. “Xander, you better keep going or I am going to return home to San Diego as a widow, and I am too young to be widowed.”

Xander let out a small chuckle at Dawn's threat, knowing she did not mean it; it was a way to show her frustration with him. 

“Alright, alright. No reason to get violent now. I guess I can finish the rest of the job.” Xander leaned forward and squirted a blob of moisturizer on Dawn's back. “Well this is getting in the way,” Xander said as he reached and untied Dawn's bikini top, exposing her back completely. He then started rubbing the moisturizer onto Dawn's back, slowly going down her sides and rubbing it into the sides of her breasts. He slowly brought one hand underneath her and gently massaged her right breast, tweaking the nipple as he went along. After a minute of doing this he repeated the same sequence with her left breast. “Well, that finishes up your top, now let’s start on your bottom,” Xander said with a low purr in his voice as he moved his hands down to rest on Dawn's ass. After giving her ass a massage he then proceeded to untie the sides on the bikini bottom and pulled it off, “Now to finish up the job.” Xander then proceeded to rub the moisturizer all over her ass, slowly doing his job as he listened to her slight moans.

She was basically naked now on the beach, enjoying the feeling of naughtiness this brought on. Dawn moaned in pleasure as she felt Xander play with her pussy lips, running his fingers along their folds, flicking gently at her clit as his fingers ran by it. 

Thrusting two fingers into Dawn's pussy, Xander whispered into her ear “Need to make sure every part of you is well oiled up… and I ran out of lotion.” Xander then removed his fingers from her pussy and placed those fingers against her rosebud; first circling it, using her cunt juices to lube it up. He then thrust his two fingers deep into her ass.

As she felt him enter her ass, Dawn let out a load moan that she tried to muffle into her wrap. She kept her eyes closed and let the full impact of the pleasure course through her unimpeded by any other stimulus. With her eyes closed, Dawn was unprepared for when Xander removed his fingers, letting out a small moan at the empty feeling it left behind. Dawn started to get up and tell Xander to get back to work when she felt her ass get filled by a large cock; Xander thrust full force into her ass, making her moan beneath his full force.

Xander thrust hard into Dawn's ass again repeatedly, drawing out multiple, loud moans from Dawn. Looking around, Xander noticed that they had attracted the attention of a good sized group of young teens who were watching him fuck her. 

Xander reached forward and grabbed a hold of her head, shifting it so she could see the boys watching her get fucked, “Look Dawn,” Xander moaned, “all these boys are watching you get fucked like the slut you are, taken in the open where anyone could see you as you really are.” Xander moaned, fucking Dawn a bit harder. He leaned over and whispered in her ear with everyone watching, “Maybe when I finish I will let them come down here and fuck you until they can’t walk straight.”

Dawn looked at the young boys who were watching her get fucked, the lust visible on their faces turning her on even more. As he makes her moan a bit louder, Dawn notices that the boys are rubbing themselves off through their swim trunks. She let her eyes rove over the naked chests of the boys watching her. Their gaze fondled her and she could see that each of the boys wished that they were in Xander’s place instead. The more she moaned in pleasure, the boys seemed to stroke themselves a bit faster. This sent the pleasure she felt higher and higher, causing her to peak and cum hard, yet still, her pleasure and arousal continued to rise.

“I see you looking at those boys,” Xander moans, “They’re stroking themselves off, seeing you get fucked and you don’t seem to care, God you are such a slut,” Xander whispered to her as he continued to pound harder into her ass. It took much strength to not to cum right there as he felt Dawn getting off on being watched by the youths as he fucked her ass hard. Deciding to give the boys a better view of Dawn he pulled her body back against his as he fucked her, showing off her tits to the boys; gripping one breast roughly twisting its nipple causing Dawn to moan out loudly again. “God you are such a horny slut Dawn, I am so glad I married you.”

Xander continued to pound hard into Dawn's tight ass, enjoying the tightness off her ass and watching her get off on her exhibitionist and humiliation fetishes. Giving into his pleasure, he kept pounding hard into Dawn's ass, forcing her breasts to bounce madly, putting on a rather x-rated show for the teens. After a last few hard thrusts, Xander came hard, emptying himself inside her. “God bitch, that's one great ass you have,” Xander said loud enough for the youth to hear.

The feel of Xander's hot cum blasting into her bowels set Dawn off again, causing her to cum hard; a loud moan of pleasure being ripped from her, letting all nearby know that she was cumming hard. Dawn flopped forward onto the blanket, no longer being held up. The last sight she saw as she was falling asleep from lack of energy after the fucking was the group of youths approaching them.

Seeing the youths heading their way, Xander pulled himself out of Dawn's ass, being momentarily distracted at the site of his cum dribbling out of her gaping rosebud. Xander stood up in front of Dawn not even bothering to cover himself up. “Hey guys, enjoy the show?” Xander panted as the boys approached.

“Oh yeah,” said one of the boys; he looked to be Mexican. “That’s one tight puta you have their,” Xander figured he had to be the leader of the group of youths who could have been no more than 14 years old. “We enjoyed the show, man,” he said, “You think maybe me and my boys can have a ride?”

Xander thought about the question. Despite the boys being way under-aged, it’s not like he and Dawn haven’t gotten into worse trouble. “That all depends… your moms know you’re out here watching a couple of old fogeys get it on?” Xander chuckles, “What would be in it for us?”

“We got no money if that's what you want, or at least not enough for a fine puta like that; but I do know this bitch, a virgin, who would be willing to fuck you in exchange,” said the teen.

Thinking over the offer being given, Xander decided to take them up on it; more interested in seeing Dawn being fucked by the group of youths than he was in fucking another girl, even if she was a virgin. 

“Okay. I think we have a deal, but not tonight. We already have plans. How about if we meet you here by noon tomorrow and we can go on from there. Heh, what's your name? I should at least know the name of one of the guys who is going to fuck my bitch.”

“Name’s Miguel. These guys here are my boy. We all wanna tap ‘er,” Miguel stated, looking over Dawn's body as he continued to ignore Xander's state of dress. Miguel looked over Dawn’s tired, slender, pale, naked body, biting his lower lip a bit, “As for mi madre… don’t worry about that, old man. What Mama doesn’t know ain’t gonna hurt her.”

Xander crosses his arms, “I like your attitude, kid.” He could foresee this child easily becoming some kind of local gangster. “All right see you tomorrow. I need to get her back to her room and cleaned up,” Xander stated as he proceeded to redress his sleeping wife in her bikini. As he did this, Miguel went back to his friends and led them off, all the while joking about what they were going to do tomorrow. Before long, Xander got Dawn completely dressed, and seeing the condition Dawn was in, he called a cab to take them home. Once they arrived home, Xander cleaned Dawn up of sand and cum, soon putting her to bed and cleaning himself up. They needed to be well rested for Maria to come over, as they had previously planned. Xander crawled into bed behind Dawn and after spooning up behind her, he fell asleep, the scent of the beach lingering in her hair.

\- - - - - - - -

Xander woke to the sound of the alarm going off. Looking at the clock he could see that it’s already six at night. Deciding that they needed to get ready to pick Maria up from the taco place, Xander attempted to wake Dawn. After a moaning mumble of sleepiness, Xander left her to awaken and prepared himself for a shower. After he finished with his shower he coaxed Dawn into taking a shower as well. Soon, both were awake and showered, with plenty of time to spare. 

"It's too early to get the waitress,” Xander says, checking the time, “but we might as well go and get something to eat while we wait for her to get done."

"Good idea. I am starving as it is so I can definitely eat," Dawn said, soon leaving with her husband.

After a quick drive over to Maria's workplace they entered the restaurant and were seated with just a short delay after requesting Maria for their watress. They greeted Maria when she came over and ordered some food to eat while they waited for her shift to end. When eight o’clock rolled around, they had finished their meal and were waiting for Maria so they could leave and enjoy the night.

Seeing Maria coming over to them Xander asked, “So are you about ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah, let me check out and I will meet you outside,” Maria responded in a rather sultry tone. After paying their bill, Dawn and Xander headed outside to wait.

Discussion and anticipation on the upcoming event was riveting. Before too long, Dawn nodded toward the restaurant, “Here she comes.”

“Hey guys,” Maria said, catching up to the two, “I just checked out, so let’s get going, I want to see what you have planned for tonight,” Maria spoke with an air of excitement about her. She then followed them to their car.

After a short silent drive, they arrived at the beach house. Xander put the car in park and turned around to the back seat, smiling to Maria, “Well Maria, welcome to our humble abode.”

Being lead inside, Maria looked around, admiring the place. It was a significant structure, two stories tall. In many ways, it was a typical, American residence in that it was over sized compared to its neighbors and pretty big for just two people to live in; nevertheless, it was a beautiful house that she would not have minded owning. 

“You have a lovely house here, it really fits you two to a tee,” Maria said with a hint of laughter in her voice, surprised by how well the two must be doing to have such a large house.

At this point, Dawn decided to take the lead. Knowing Xander, he would just drag it out. Taking a hold of Maria's hand, she wasted no time in leading her into the house and towards their bedroom.

“Well Maria, we will give you the grand tour later, but for now, let’s get to our bedroom and let the night’s entertainment begin.” With that Dawn dragged Maria into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

Just as Xander entered the bedroom, he grinned in noticing Dawn and Maria in a passionate embrace, kissing each other and letting their hands roam each other’s bodies. 

“I see you two started without me,” he groaned in pleasure, “although I can’t fault either of you as you are both such sweet temptations that no one could pass up.”

Dawn was so caught up in romancing Maria that she hadn’t noticed Xander at all. It was her first time kissing another female in a long time. She hadn’t since the time she 'practiced' kissing with Kit back in Sunnydale. Just the little bit that they had done before Xander interrupted brought back feelings and thoughts that she had forgotten about over the years with Kit. 

Looking over at Xander and noticing that he was getting hard at the sight of the two of them making out, Dawn remarked, “I see you have no problem with us making out. Hmm, what would you like to see us do?” With that she ran her hands up and down Maria's body and ended up cupping her ass with one hand while Maria returned the favor. “Do you like what you see Xander?” she moaned, “Want to see us play with each other? How about you sit over there while I entertain our guest?”

Seeing Dawn with another woman was just as exciting to him as seeing her with another man was. “Yeah Dawnie, I think I’d like that. Since she is your invited guest it’s up to you to keep her entertained… only fair.” With that Xander moved over and sat down on the recliner in the room, facing the bed to watch the show they would soon perform.

After sitting down, Xander decided that he was going to see how much control he had of the situation. “Alright, Dawn, take Maria's shirt and bra off for me. Play with her tits.” Xander ordered.

The tone of command that Xander possessed only urged Dawn to follow his command. She reached out and pulled Maria's top off without question or hesitation. She threw the shirt to the corner then reached behind Maria and unsnapped her bra. She hid Maria's breasts from Xander for a bit, but hearing him growl at her actions, she looked over at him. With a saucy wink, she removed Maria's bra completely and threw it over at Xander, completely exposing Maria's breast to his devouring eyes. 

With one hand tweaking the nipple of one of Maria's breasts, Dawn leaned forward and started suckling on her other breast. She nibbled gently on her nipple before she bit down sharply, being careful to not break the skin even as she marked her claim to that breasts. Maria shuddered when she felt pleasure run through her body. Dawn decided to repeat the act on her other breast, marking that one as well.

Maria had not been expecting to be making out with Dawn here, she had been expecting to be getting fucked hard by Xander. She had enjoyed making out with Dawn nonetheless and was turned on at the commanding voice he used to order Dawn about. The pleasure of Dawn's hand on her breast was quickly surpassed as Dawn took her other breast into her mouth, suckling gently on her nipples, running her tongue around it to better stimulate her senses. Her body quivered in pleasure as Dawn proceeded to bite down on her nipple again, sending waves of pleasure through her which was quickly repeated. Dawn did the same to her other breast again, sending more and more waves of pleasure crashing through her body. 

Even through the pleasure, she heard Xander as he commanded her to strip Dawn completely after she finished removing the rest of her clothes. She quickly reached down at pushed her skirt and panties off, leaving herself completely exposed to Xander and Dawn. 

Xander whistled to himself as he looked over Maria who was now completely exposed to his view. He let his eyes linger over her body as Dawn continued to lather attention to her breasts as she had been commanded by him. Maria had a body that Xander found very pleasurable to look at, a body with nice firm breasts that, while larger than Dawn's, were not too big; a nice, firm ass that he wanted to run his hands over as well as a body that while not skinny was not carrying anything in the way of excess weight. 

Xander’s cool, silky, growling tone commanded, “Now Maria, it’s time for you to remove Dawn's clothes and show her how much you appreciated her attention.”

Before she knew what she was doing, Maria had responded to Xander's command and started to strip Dawn of her clothes. Pulling her shirt off, Maria found that Dawn was not wearing a bra and she saw a pair of breasts the were calling to her; Dawn’s nipples were already engorged with lust. Maria leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth, following Dawn's earlier example and using her tongue to play with the nipple before giving it a quick nip with her teeth. She repeated this on the other breast while her hands rove over Dawn's body, paying a lot of attention to her ass. Maria then went to her knees in front of Dawn and proceeded to pull her skirt down as she went. She soon noticed that Dawn was not wearing any panties.

Xander watched as Maria stripped Dawn of her clothes and nodded to himself. Seeing that Dawn was not wearing any underwear, he called out to Dawn, “God, Dawn, you are such a horny little slut aren't you? You just go everywhere without underwear don't you? You would probably let some stranger just walk up to you… pull your skirt up and jam his cock into you and you would not complain.” Looking over to Maria, Xander grins, “Well, might as well give her what she wants; go on and pleasure her.”

Maria found she was turned on by how Xander talked to Dawn calling her a slut, knowing already that she, herself, was willing to be a slut for these two whenever they wanted her. Laying Dawn to her back and spreading her legs, Maria dove into Dawn's hairless pussy and started to please her. She began by running her lips along her labia, top to bottom and up again; she toon began taking her clit into her mouth and sucking on it like it was a small cock. She then inserted two fingers into Dawn’s cunt with one hand, stroking them in and out of her cunt to get her wet and ready. She then reached around and grasped Dawn's ass and fondled it, putting enough force on her to help keep Dawn's pussy pressed up against her face as she ate her out.

Xander listened to Dawn’s moans of pleasure, and seeing that his erection was rather large now, he decided that he might as well strip, freeing his stiff member and enjoying the show. He sat back down in the recliner and slowly stroked himself off as he watched Maria going to town on his wife’s cunt; hearing Dawn's little mew's of pleasure excited him just as much as watching her did. Before Xander even had a chance to comment on it, Maria and Dawn re-positioned themselves on the bed; the girls were now eating each other out, giving Xander a perfect shot of Maria's rear as she knelt over Dawn. Deciding now was the perfect time to join in the fun Xander got up and approached the two girls.

Dawn was just getting into position to start repaying Maria for her talented tongue work when she noticed Xander approaching. Tilting her head back she saw that his cock was already hard and dripping pre-cum, slowly stroking it as he came closer. Giving Xander a quick smile Dawn brought one arm out to grasp his cock and helped position his tip against Maria's cunt lips.

Maria was continuing to lick at Dawn's pussy, using tongue and fingers to try and bring pleasure to Dawn as Xander had commanded. She became so distracted by Dawn’s wet cunt that she was surprised at the feel of a pair of roughened hands gripping her hips. She could feel Xander’s cock pressing against her folds, slowly easing its wait inside. Just as she started to turn around to look at was going on, she felt a large jolt of pained pleasure - Xander’s cock had just been thrust quickly into her formally virgin slit.

With a quick thrust, Xander could feel himself tear past a small obstruction, and what was once tight and pure had been broken and slowly loosened. He buried his cock to the hilt into Maria's tight, wet cunt, not realizing until after he was completely buried inside her that she had been a virgin. Noticing that she was not in any pain from being deflowered, Xander withdrew his cock partly from her cunt before thrusting it back in again full force, almost teasing, if not gloating.

Dawn watched as Xander's cock was thrust completely into Maria with one powerful thrust. As he pulled his cock out she was surprised to see that it was streaked with blood. With Maria no longer licking at her cunt Dawn was able to get enough breath to talk.

“Look Xander, this little puta was actually a virgin! With the way she was acting and how good a job she was doing with my pussy, I almost thought she was a pro.” Releasing a small laugh, Dawn quickly pulled down on Maria's ass to bring her pussy and Xander’s cock closer to her face. Once she got close enough, Dawn licked along the bottom of Xander's cock as it thrust in and out of Maria's cunt; Dawn found the slight taste of Maria's virgin blood was unexpectedly pleasurable, and something she would not mind again.

Xander laughed in a moan, “Wow Dawn, I can't believe you are calling someone a puta when you are such a slut yourself,” Thinking about it, Xander went along with it, “Though, with you two sluts around, I can pimp you out and stop working.” Xander moaned, thrusting harder into Maria’s pussy, speaking out a bit louder over her lusty moans, “Maybe when we get back we can break in Buffy and Willow… and then I could have a good stable of hoes.”

Maria was first angry at being called a ‘puta’, but the continued thrusting of Xander's cock was bringing her to such levels of pleasure that she had never before felt. Thinking about becoming a whore for Xander, and listening to all the dirty talk between him and his wife, Maria’s arousal increased ten-fold. With every thrust into her, Xander groaned loudly, like a beast, his dominance overwhelming and overpowering her. She could barely take anymore. 

Maria came harder than she ever had in her life, to the point of blacking out. The last sound she made were screams of pleasure and a cry out to God as she lost all control of her muscles, falling on top of Dawn, only being held up Xander's grip on her hips as he kept pounding into her, feeling his own orgasm creeping throughout his body.

After a few final thrusts, Xander came hard and deeply into Maria’s cunt. After emptying himself into Maria, Xander slowly withdrew himself from her. As he pulled out, her cunt stayed gaped open and some of his cum flowed out and poured onto Dawn's face.

Licking some of the cum off her lips, she giggles sinisterly, “Get the little puta pregnant Xander. This way she has something to remember you by when we leave; unless you were serious about keeping her to be one of your whores?”

Coming to, Maria could hear Dawn’s words. With a sudden moan, an aftershock of an orgasm flowed through Maria’s body. The idea of Xander impregnating her would mean he would have to cum inside her ever more often. The very thought made her orgasm once more, convulsing her muscles and moving off of Dawn’s body to calm her own. She ended up slowly drifting to sleep, her hand on her belly, wondering if they were serious.

Xander gently flipped Dawn over so she was laying on her stomach facing away from him. He then grabbed onto her hips and dragged her back to him. He then quickly thrust himself into her dry ass drawing a yelp of pain from her. 

“Calling my guest a puta Dawn? Well if she is one… I guess you must be one as well. No need to worry about your pleasure, just my own,” Xander growled to Dawn as he continued to thrust her ass hard.

The thrust of Xander's cock into her dry ass tore a yelp of pain from Dawn as she buried her face into the pillow to stifle her moans of not only pain, but of pleasure, as she was getting turned on by this - just using her like if she were a cock sleeve and not his wife. Before too long Dawn started to cum hard from his forceful fucking, coating his dick in her hot, slippery juices.

Feeling Dawn cumming, he let out a moaning chuckle, “Damn, I can't believe you just came from being used like this. I think I might just have to start pimping you out once we get home.” Xander gave a few more hard thrust into Dawn's still tight ass and came hard shooting his hot cum deep into her bowels, “Mmm, it’s so easy to fill you up, my little slut. Imagine how much money you’d make.”

Dawn gave a little shiver of pleasure as Xander laughed about pimping her out, her mind bringing her pictures of being used as a bonus to his work crews for a job well done. Xander's hot cum as it poured into her bowels set off one last orgasm. Exhausted from the pounding she had just taken after a log day Dawn fell asleep where she lay.

Xander looked over the pair of women in his bed who he had fucked into exhaustion, a feeling of pride at a job well done washing over him. Feeling weary himself from all the excitement they had today, Xander positioned Dawn and Maria in the bed so they would be laying comfortably. With a sigh of contentment, Xander laid down in bed, between the girls, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Late the next morning, the three of them woke up to the alarm clock screaming for their attention. After the long night of fucking, it was no surprise that they’d fall so quickly asleep. Unfortunately, Maria had to be in to work by ten that morning, so they quickly got up, had a quick shower and dropped her off at her house so she could prepare for work.

 

After the fuss of dropping Maria off, Xander turned to Dawn and said, “I need to meet up with the boys from yesterday to set up a meeting. I am going to drop you off at a hotel… and you need to run in and rent a suite, then bring me back a spare key,” Xander explained, “Once you do that, go to the room and get ready for a good time. Wear something sexy,” he winked.

 

Nodding, still waking up from last night’s rendezvous, Dawn got out of the car when they arrived at the beach front hotel. She went in and chose the bungalow suite as it was the best room available for their needs. After picking up her keys, she went back outside and handed Xander a spare key.

 

“So, what should I wear?” Dawn asked, moving her hair from her face, exposing her lusty gleam.

 

“As I said, something sexy. These kids are Cholos, obviously. Maybe something simple… but spicy, or full-on skimpy. Whatever it is… it’s gonna be torn off anyway.”

 

“Hmm, I can do that,” she purred as she turned around and proceeded to her bungalow.

 

After looking over the suite, she prepared the room and got dressed for Xander's event. Dawn ended up dressed in a thong bikini bottom and a top that just barely covered her nipples, leaving most of her body exposed to whoever was looking at her. She covered this with a white, sheer, bikini-cover robe. It was sheer enough to reveal a silhouette of her nearly nude body, but solid enough to leave anybody wanting to see a bit more.

 

Xander arrived at the beach, wondering if the boys were going to show up. He was surprised when he only saw seven of the eight boys from the group already there, appearing eager to get on with it. Seeing Miguel there, Xander approached them.

 

“Hey Miguel, I see that almost everyone is here already. We going to wait for your last friend or are we going on without him?”

 

Miguel shook his head, “We’re ready to go, homes” he said, his Spaniard accent a bit thick, “I will be calling Julian later to tell him where to meet us. He will be bringing Rosa for you. After we told her about you she wanted you to be her first. She seemed happy that she would be losing it with an experienced, older guy.”

 

“Sounds good to me. We don't have far to go; we’re staying in Bungalow five from the hotel right over there,” Xander told them as he pointed to the hotel that was less than a block away. Xander lead the group off as Miguel called Julian to give him directions.

 

As they walked along, Miguel introduced him to the boys that were with him, pointing to three of them who looked related to him.

 

“These three are Jesus, Chico and Fernando. They are my cousins” Pointing to the next two, Miguel named them, “These two are brothers, Arturo and David.” Pointing to the last one, “And finally we have Pedro, a good friend of ours. Like a brother. Julian? You’ll meet him soon.”

 

Looking over the boys, Xander noticed that they were pretty uniformly skinny but at the same time seemed to be in decent shape. They appeared strong, and looked a lot older than they might be. He also noticed that they were just wearing loose t-shirts – all the same color - and shorts, probably in preparation of taking them off in a hurry. _Dawnie is in for a blast. These boys better have the strength to keep up with her. She’ll tear these boys apart._

 

Just a few minutes later, Xander led the group to the door of their bungalow and rang the doorbell to get Dawn's attention.

 

Xander called through the door before opening it, “Dawn, I hope you’re dressed. I am coming in and I have guests for you to meet.” The boys followed Xander inside, closing the door behind them.

 

Noticing that Dawn was not in the room, Xander called out to her, “Dawn? Time to come out and entertain the boys. Don’t tell me you’re shy!” Looking around at the boys, Xander noticed the eager looks in their eyes. _They’re probably all virgins. They look and talk a bit tough, but look how eager they are. If they are… what better way to lose virginity than to Dawn?_

 

“Oh…” Dawn moaned a bit, slowly walking out into the open, “I guess I couldn’t hear you… over the buzzing noise,” she said flirtatiously, holding a shining, silver vibrator in her hand, “it just died… that’s when I heard you just a moment ago.”

 

Miguel and his boys eyeballed the slender beauty before them, watching as she swayed her hips in a sultry manner as she bent over to hide her toy under the bed’s mattress.

 

“That’s the same lady from the beach, homes?” Miguel asked, “She’s even hotter when I see her face, man.”

 

“Man, when do we get to fuck her!?” Chico blurts out, only to receive a not-so-forcful warning slap to the back of the head. “What man? She’s tight! Look at this puta!”

 

The boys chatter in agreement, watching Dawn flaunt her sexy smile, “Well, Xander, honey? Why don’t we show these boys a little bit of why they came here?” Looking her husband in the eyes, she disrobes, revealing her skimpy bikini, barely naked before him and the youths. She doesn’t break eye contact, as if challenging Xander, “So boys... who wants to fuck me first?”

 

_Oh that’s harsh… God damn do I love this woman!_

 

The boys all began to remove their shirts, eager to have a chance with Dawn. Xander found a chair in the bedroom, and took a seat, crossing his leg over his lap. He watched as Miguel, Chico, and Pedro approached Dawn in such a way that made even _her_ think it could be a gang attack, but when they started reaching out for her, stroking her smooth, pale skin ever so gently, licking their lips and slowly, gently pulling at her clothing, Dawn saw no reason to feel the way she did. She relaxed herself and backed up toward the bed, sitting down, while the three boys around her dropped their shorts, revealing that they were all already hard.

 

Jesus, Fernando, Arturo, and David stood back and watched, holding their crotches and even rubbing themselves through their clothes. Xander examined them and smirked. _They’re so eager to fuck her… let’s see how this plays out. Where’s the other kid – Juan? Julian? I think it was Julian._

 

Just after Xander’s thought, he heard a knocking at the door. He quickly got to the door and opened it. A lighter-toned boy around the same age as Miguel and his gang stood, wearing an orange jersey – the same color as the other boys’ shirts, with a tall, busty, Hispanic girl to his left.

 

“You Julian?” Xander asked.

 

“Yeah, man – you Xander?”

 

“That’s me,” he says, leaning against the door frame, “You must be Rosa?”

 

“Yeah!” said Rosa, her accent a bit thick and her voice a bit peppy. Looking at her, you would think she was Native American, but taking a closer look at her nose, her eyes, and even her breasts, she was definitely Hispanic. Her gorgeous figure and round, firm ass already drove Xander a bit hungry for her.

 

“So you gonna fuck me or what?” Rosa said, trotting into the motel suite. She notices Dawn on the bed, and looks back at Xander, “Who’s this puta?” she asks with a slight attitude, “Thought we was fuckin’ me today?”

 

“This is my wife, Dawn. Don’t mind her. She’s fulfilling her role as, well, a rather skilled whore.”

 

“Your wife?” Rosa scoffed, “Nice… well,” Rosa turned to face Xander, ignoring the fact the that the boys in the room have all taken their clothes off to masturbate to Dawn while Miguel, Pedro, and Jesus fondle her and prepare her. “Where we gonna fuck, huh?”

 

Xander motioned with a nod for Julian to go join the other boys. Undoing his shorts and letting them fall, he sat down in the chair, his cock stiff and leaking a bit of precum. He smiled up to Rosa with a sly grin and sighed, stroking his cock in front of her.

 

“Oh, in the same room as your wife, eh?” she giggled, “Alright, but go easy, man. It’s my first time.”

 

Xander smiled and nodded, leaning forward and tucking his fingers into Rosa’s waist of her jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her. Her pants came open quite quickly, meaning they must have been a bit tight for her. Slipping her jeans down, Xander sees that she was wearing no panties at all. As Rosa took her shirt off, she revealed her large, firm-looking breasts. Standing naked before Xander, she smiled and started twirling her long, black hair.

 

“Now, come over here and turn around. I want you to watch my wife with me,” said Xander, turning Rosa by the hips and helping her sit down, his cock slowly entering her virgin pussy.

 

Rosa moaned in a bit of pain as she eased herself onto Xander’s cock. She can feel her pussy gaping and swallowing Xander’s cock as it forces its way open to accept his girth. After a bit of pressure, through a bit of pain and strain, Xander can feel a warm trickle sliding down his cock. Rosa’s virgin blood seeps its way out, staining its cock as he claims her.

Rosa’s moans of pain were replaced quickly by moans of pleasure. Xander guided her hips up and down, slipping in and out of her. He slid his hands up her rips and to her breasts, feeling her large chest as she rode him a little faster. Looking past Rosa, he could see his wife smiling and cooing in pleasure as the boys ogled over her, caressing her and stroking themselves over her.

 

Dawn smiled up at the boys, allowing them to take her skimpy bikini off. Miguel was blessed with the first go; he knelt down on the bed and turned Dawn over onto her stomach, licking his fingers and slowly easing them inside her. He must have done this many times before – Xander’s idea of them being virgins was pretty far off.

 

Miguel pulled his fingers out, connected to her with a thin line of lubrication. “Yeah, you’re ready, aren’t you? Okay, sit up a sec,” Miguel ordered, making dawn sit up on her knees. As she did, Pedro immediately sat on the bed, allowing Dawn to crawl over him. Facing the foot of the bed, Dawn positioned herself over Pedro’s cock and Miguel lined himself up with her ass. Jesus then stood at the foot of the bed, his hard cock erected, aiming at Dawn’s lips.

 

“Oh, I see… so I hope you guys fuck me good… I’ve been such a naughty whore,” Dawn moaned, easing herself onto Pedro’s cock and feeling Miguel slip his into her asshole, “Fill up all my dirty holes, please,” she moaned, leaning forward and taking Jesus’ cock into her mouth.

 

Xander watched as his wife was filled from behind, beneath, and in front. His cock throbbed inside Rosa’s tight cunt as she rode him. Soon, Jesus, Fernando, Arturo, and David started to approach Dawn, and to Xander’s surprise, while the other three youths fucked her, the other four began stroking themselves off over her. Watching his wife get pummeled by a small gang only made him harder, which made him thrust a bit faster up into Rosa, who closed her eyes, moaning.

 

Soon, the entire room was filled with grunting, moaning, and passionate coos. Xander watched as his wife was fucked from all angles, and even reaching up to stroke two of them on either side of her. With two cocks in each hand, one in her ass, another in her pussy, and one in her mouth, Xander could only feel that edge rising inside him. The excitement of Dawn being used up by these kids only made him harder, helping him work up to thrusting faster into Rosa, who yelps in pleasure.

 

“Xander, yes!” she moaned, “My pussy feels so good, God, your cock is so huge!”

 

Xander ignored her words, watching his wife get fucked harder and harder. The other two boys who stroked themselves off in front of her _must_ have been virgins, because they came rather hard, covering her lovely face and neck with thick streams of hot cum. Just as that happened, Jesus gripped the back of Dawn’s head, pulling her close to him and grunting loudly. His cum flowed into her mouth and down her throat, forcing her so swallow it. As he pulled out, a thick stream of cum followed, dripping off her lips, adding to the small collection on her face.

 

The three boys that already came backed away, flopping down on pieces of furniture to watch the rest of the show.

 

Dawn, her mouth now free, stroked the boys at her sides a bit faster, moaning and groaning in lusty pleasure.

 

“Give me more cum… aagh, yes, I want more cum. I want to be filled up!” Dawn moaned loudly, “Fuck me and cum all over me while my husband’s watching.”

 

Xander growled a bit as she picked up the pace, soon standing up and leading Rosa to the bed next to his filled-up wife. He pushes Rosa so only her breasts are on the bed, leaving her ass in the air so he can continue fucking her. Together, the women moaned in passion as they were fucked harder. The two boys in Dawn’s grip came hard, moaning as their seed splashed into her hair.

 

“Aagh, yes… Mmm, Xander, their cum tastes a bit sweeter than yours… I might just want them to come back more often.”

 

Xander moaned and slammed his thrusts into Rosa even harder, holding her arms for more leverage, pulling her back against him to get even deeper. His sack slapped against Rosa’s clit, making her scream even louder in pleasure.

 

“You like that puta’s pussy, eh?” Dawn moaned, Miguel and Pedro still thrusting in her ass and pussy, “Mmgh, God… her pussy will never be as good as mine. Mine’s so good, Baby, it takes two men just to get me off.”

 

“Keep getting cocky, Dawnie,” Xander smirked, slamming his hips harder against Rosa.

 

“You gonna let her talk shit like that?” Rosa panted, breathing hard under Xander’s thrusts.

 

“Oh, Dawnie and I… have an interesting, mmgh, way of communicating in these circumstances, don’t you worry.”

 

Rosa moaned louder, listening to the way Dawn teased her husband, fucking two other guys, covered in other men’s cum before him as he fucked another woman right next to him. The excitement of this made Rosa feel dangerous, and something inside her exploded like a bomb – her orgasm was harsh and filled her body with the most blissful pleasure she could ever imagine.

 

Rosa came hard, her juices and virgin blood leading out of her pussy and coating his cock as he pulled out.

 

“Mm, now, Dawnie?” Xander asked, “Why don’t you ever cum this much?”

 

“Oh I don’t, huh?” Dawn moans, “At least I actually get you to cum.”

 

“I’m new at this, okay?” Rosa said with an attitude, “I don’t gotta take shit from some cheating puta.”

 

“Cheating? Oh honey, no,” Dawn moaned, leaning over to Rosa, her holes being fucked vigorously. “Cheating is doing it without permission, Baby,” Dawn leaned closer to Rosa’s lips, kissing her deeply. Miguel saw that, and with one more thrust, he filled Dawn’s ass with his hot, sticky seed.

 

“Aagh,” he moaned, “Jesus Christ… that ass is the tightest! Holy shit… hurry up, down there, man, we gotta split.”

 

Pedro thrust himself deeply into Dawn’s pussy, moaning, “I’m almost there, man, don’t rush me!”

 

Miguel shook his head and stepped off the bed, joining his posse as they all got dressed. After he was all geared up again, he approached Xander, softly bro-punching his shoulder.

 

“Aye, thanks man, she tight, homes. Hit us up again any time,” he said, snapping his fingers and directing his posse out of the motel, just as Pedro came inside Dawn.

 

Pulling his cock out of Dawn’s pussy, his seed oozes out onto the bed as he slips out from beneath her, leaving Dawn to roll onto her back, laying in the small puddle of cum on the sheets. Pedro pat Xander on the shoulder and nodded, panting as he tried to walk straight, gathering his clothes and soon leaving to catch up with his crew.

 

“Well, well… just us four,” Xander smiled, stroking his wet, cum covered cock, “You two, me, and my unfinished cock. Who should I pick, hm?”

 

“Actually… I kinda want to see what all the fuss is about,” Rosa said, with attitude, looking at Dawn a bit arrogantly, “Dunno what’s so great about your pussy, Puta… but that gang? Those are my boys, yeah? I wanted ‘em to fuck _me_ , you understand?”

 

“Oh Rosa,” Dawn moaned in a sigh, feeling the cum drip out of her body and down her cheeks, “Such language doesn’t fit a nice girl like you. You want to know what all the fuss is about?” Dawn slowly sat up, turning Rosa to her back and climbing over top of her. “I’ll show you myself. Maybe my husband could use another girl-on-girl show to get off to anyway.”

 

Xander smirked, watching his wife kiss Rosa deeply, running her hands over Rosa’s thick, firm breasts. Her pussy was exposed enough to show that it was still gaped and a bit full of Paco’s cum, with Miguel’s cum dripping down into it from her ass.

 

_Mm, I want to get my cock in there… so warm and wet. And while she’s fucking another girl, too. I’m a lucky, lucky man._

 

Dawn moaned as she kissed Rosa’s breasts, slowly kissing down her ribs, and finally to Rosa’s tummy. She slowly spread her folds open and licked at her clit, making Rosa wriggle beneath her, cooing in pleasure. She began to suckle a bit before lapping with long, broad strokes, babying Rosa’s pussy and savoring her flavor.

 

Rosa’s moans filled the room and beckoned Xander to come closer. As Dawn ate Rosa’s cunt, Xander approached her and pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy, slowly pushing himself inside. Neither he or Dawn had a chance to cum, so Xander wanted to make this orgasm a rather powerful one.

 

Rosa had already cum, so her still-shaken body was a bit sensitive to Dawn’s licking. Dawn slipped a few fingers inside Rosa’s freshly deflowered pussy, thrusting into her, matching Xander’s pace inside her own cunt.

 

“You really like eating pussy don’t you, Dawnie?” Xander moaned, thrusting into his wife, feeling the cum inside her from Pedro ooze out over his cock, “I bet you want to taste her cum, huh?” he leaned over and whispered, “Her cum is all over my cock… and now it’s inside you. How do you like that, my little slut?”

 

“Mmgh,” Dawn moaned, licking Rosa a bit more passionately, backing herself inter Xander, helping his cock delve deeper.

 

Xander fucked her harder, grabbing her hips and fucking through the layers of cum left inside her from the other boys, listening to the sounds of wet cum sloshing out of her wet, used cunt. Rosa’s moans were lusty and loud, and before long, she called out that she was about to cum.

 

Dawn felt Xander slipping in and out of her so fast, slamming against her cervix. Her arousal skyrocketed more than it did earlier, and before she could warn anyone, she came hard, her walls throbbing around Xander’s cock, still thrusting inside her.

 

Rosa finally came, and while watching his wife lap up and swallow the cum of another woman, he felt his own orgasm creeping through his body, and in no time, while his wife continued to cum, shaking and shivering as she collapsed onto Rosa, he came hard, thrusting himself one final time to spray his seed deeply inside her.

 

Dawn, full of cum and exhausted fell to her side on the bed, allowing Rosa to sit up.

 

“Damn, man…” Rosa panted, watching Xander’s cock slowly shrink. “You two got a good thing goin’.”

 

“We sure do,” Xander said, a bit winded, “Good of you to join us tonight.”

 

“Yeah, no it was fun… and thank you. You’re my first, ya know?” Rosa said, standing up and walking over to her clothes.

 

“Was an honor, Rosa,” Xander nodded.

 

“Call me back any time? Wouldn’t mind doin’ it again, man,” Rosa smiled, winking as she pulled her pants up and threw her shirt on, heading for the door. “Next time, maybe I’ll let ya cum inside me.”

 

Xander smirked, not thinking too much about what she had just said. The door closed and Rosa was gone – only Xander and Dawn remained in the suite. The room was paid off for the night, so Xander sighed, hopping into the shower.

 

He turned on the water and washed his body free of Rosa’s juices and any more cum he could reach and find, smiling to himself. The bathroom door opened, and soon, so did the shower curtain. Dawn stood before him, smiling, still covered in settled cum, her hair flat and giving off a “freshly fucked” vibe.

 

“Room for one more?” Dawn asked, stepping inside and grabbing a bottle of soap from the shelf in the shower.

 

“Be my guest,” Xander smiled, taking the soap away from Dawn and squirting it into his hand. He wrapped his arms around Dawn and began lathering her breasts and ribs slowly, kissing her neck, moaning very softly.

 

“Again? I’m so tired, though,” Dawn smiled.

 

“No, I just love you. You’re amazing, you know? Even if you are a little slut sometimes,” Xander chuckled softly.

 

“You love it, though,” Dawn smiled, closing her eyes as Xander lathered down to her stomach and gently rubbed over her pussy, then back up.

 

“I do love it, because I love you.”

 

“Think we should add protection into our little routine? Would you want me carrying another man’s baby?”

 

Xander slowed his lathering over his wife’s tired, used body. The image of his wife engorged with child, being fucked by multiple men, and even himself, slipped in and out of his mind. Not only that, but his erection began to slowly return.

 

Dawn can feel Xander’s cock rubbing against her inner thighs, “Xander? Is that… image turning you on?”

 

“Maybe,” Xander smiled, running the soap suds through Dawn’s hair, washing out the cum and leaving her fresh and clean.

 

“You naughty boy…” Dawn smiled, turning around to face Xander and slowly lowering to her knees.

 

Xander smiled, placing his hand on the back of Dawn’s head as she slipped his cock into her mouth, sucking him slowly and firmly. He leaned his head back and moaned, resting against the wall of the shower. Dawn began to bob her head faster, taking him deeply into her throat.

 

“Aagh, you dirty slut,” Xander whispered, moaning in pleasure, “Yeah… just like that… mmgh,”

 

Dawn couldn’t help but feel aroused, yet again, at the sound of Xander’s voice calling her such lewd names. She reached beneath herself and began to rub her pussy, her juices flowing and making her slit nice and slippery. Xander thrust himself deeper into Dawn’s throat, slowly and lovingly.

 

“Aagh, yes… that beautiful mouth,” Xander moaned, “Aagh, I’m gonna cum…” he whispered, “g-gonna cum…”

 

Dawn sucked a bit faster, wanting to taste his seed over the flavor of Rosa’s cunt still on her tongue. She moans as she thrusts against her own hand, rubbing her clit harder, feeling her heart slam against her chest as another orgasm built.

 

“I’m cumming,” Xander moaned, whispering and releasing himself in his wife’s mouth, “A-aagh, yes…”

 

Dawn closed her eyes, and with a sigh of pleasure, her own orgasm, soft and sweet, rushed through her body. She could feel her hot juices running down her cool thighs, being washed away by the falling water of the shower. Swallowing Xander’s seed, she smiled, sighing in relief as if an insatiable hunger had finally been satisfied. Slowly, she stood up, pressing herself against her loving husband.

 

“I’m so glad we got married,” she said, laying her head on Xander’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

 

 

“I love you so much, Dawnie… even if you are a little whore sometimes.” Xander chuckled.

 

“Now, stop it,” Dawn blushed, “You’ll get me going again! I’m so tired. Let’s get cleaned up and get some rest. I want to do more shopping later, if that’s okay.”

 

“More?” Xander scoffed in amazement. “Women…”

 

“Oh no, Honey… this time I’ll be shopping for _you_ ,” Dawn smiles, finishing up with the shower.

 

After the shower, the two went to lay down after stripping the bed of the dirty sheets and blanket, simply laying them on the floor. They figure the staff won’t mind, since in a motel, sex is bound to happen. Xander figures he’ll at least leave a note of apology, just to be descent.

 

Wondering what Dawn meant by shopping for _him_ this time, he can only think about the sex shop that’s being opened a few blocks away. Putting it aside in his mind for now, Xander and Dawn both got into the bed, cuddling up to each other and smiling. Xander watched as Dawn’s eyes slowly closed; she attempted to force them to stay open, but the battle was lost, and soon, she was asleep in his arms.

 

_Look at her… she’s so gorgeous. When she’s not a sexual little succubus, she’s just a soft kitten._ He gently stroked her hair and held her close, feeling her heartbeat. _Still… what’s she mean shopping for me? Another date maybe? Is it the sex shop? Knowing Dawn, it could be anything… even anyone. Pretty sure a hooker isn’t too far out of range for what Dawn would consider shopping, hah._

 

Xander inhaled the scent of his wife’s hair with a smile, and not long after the drowsiness caught up to him, he followed shortly after, joining the love of his life in a deep, much deserved, dream-filled sleep.

 


End file.
